mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.14
•Developer Update Dear players, we have never stopped the discussion and changes about hero balancing in order to provide a fair and better gameplay environment. However, after we watched all the matches during 1st MSC, we still found a lot of heroes hard to show their strengths and abilities. After reading feedback from players in forums and the official website, we decided to make some changes to the map as well as some heroes so that more heroes will have the opportunities to show their faces in the Land of Dawn. •Map Changes # Turtle/Lord Location Change After analyzing MSC match data, we found in the original map, the team that was closer to the Turtle/Lord usually had the advantage of taking them, which is not our purpose in the first place. In the new map, we have moved Turtle/Lord to a location that is closer to the center of the river. This change will bring more attention to them and we’d like to see more fights around them. (We have designed 2 plans for the location change, the other one will be released later) # Jungle Monsters Location Change (1)Treasure Crab: We added Treasure Crab in one of the early updates to balance the resources in the jungle area. But as its location is away from the places where team fights usually happen, Treasure Crab is becoming an unpopular monster. In the new map, a new task has been assigned to Treasure Crab. It will be moved to a location closer to the Top/Bottom lane, which may bring more changes in the boring laning phase: the winning one is able to extend the lead by taking Treasure Crab and the losing one can prevent being crushed by taking it. (2)Golem: There have been few fights around Golem since its location was so deep in the jungle area. So we removed Golem from the map and replaced it with a new jungle monster – Little Spinner. And Spinner and Little Spinner will move to a new location and become a new monster group that grants more benefits than the others. # Map Element & Bush Location Change We have adjusted some elements in the jungle area and bush locations to make farming and ganking more variable. (PS: Some element changes may affect the hero who relies on walls, like Fanny etc., it is not our purpose but we would like to see the impacts.) # Monster Spawn Mechanism & Benefit Changes 1) Turtle spawns at 2 minutes in a random location. Lord spawns 3 minutes after the Turtle is killed in a random location. 4 minutes after Turtle spawns and it isn’t attacked in a short period of time, Turtle disappears and Lord spawns. 2) Lord respawns every 4 minutes in random location after it is killed 3) Location and a countdown of Lord and Turtle are displayed 120 seconds before they respawn 4) Killing Reaper and Spinner grants the same BUFF that varies based on the killer’s class (6 BUFFs) 5) Killing Giant Mouth Monster grants more health; killing Ghost Mage and Goblin grants mana now After Hero Attributes and New Map are updated, we will find out and implement the most appropriate changes by analyzing survey and data. Dear players, we would appreciate it if you can give us your feedback when you receive the Sruvey. Every voice matters to us. •I New Hero & Revamp 1.Nightstalker - Argus 599 Diamonds, 32,000 BP, 30% OFF First Week Note: He will be released on Advanced Server one week earlier. Hero Specialty: Argus is a courageous Fighter as the battle continues who has the ability to become immune to death in a short period of time. 1st Skill: Demonic Grip -- Puts out a demonic hand at the targeted direction, dealing physical damage to an enemy hero and moving to the front of the target, then he is able to make a quick slash towards the enemy, dealing physical damage. If it doesn't hit the enemy hero, he pulls himself to the location. 2nd Skill: Demonic Blade -- After a short period of charging, Argus strikes the enemy with his demonic blade, dealing physical damage and cursing the enemy for X seconds. Moving enemy under curse effect leaves a trail that grants Argus extra movement speed while he is moving on it. Ultimate: Eternal Evil -- Transforms into a fallen angel and becomes immune to death. Part of the damage dealt by him during the ultimate will be converted to Argus's health after the ultimate. Passive: Warmonger -- Taking or dealing damage will charge the demonic blade (the lower his health is, the faster blade charges), when fully charged Argus's next basic attack will be two quick basic attacks. •II Weekly Free Heroes & New Skin # 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/9/8 05:00:00 - 2017/9/15 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the top right of home screen to check) Saber; Alucard; Nana; Bruno; Minotarus; Gord; Alpha; Aurora Starlight Member Bonus: Bane; Moskov; Sun; Johnson; Lapu-lapu; Gatotkaca 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/9/15 05:00:00 - 2017/9/22 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the top right of home screen to check) Alice; Karina; Tigreal; Refaela; Fanny; Kagura; Ruby; Johnson Starlight Member Bonus: Bruno; Lolitta; Chou; Alpha; Aurora; Harley # Argus Skin - Light of Dawn, 269 Diamonds Argus and his skin – Light of Dawn are sold as a giftpack, 30% OFF 1st Week •III Hero Changes -Updated some heroes’ Recommended Gears -Updated some heroes’ actual area of basic attack or skills to keep consistent with indicators Skill sound effect improved -Wild Charge: Damage when hitting a wall or a turret increased by 100% -Power of Nature: Backswing time reduced. Fixed the bug that only he can see the skill effect; Fixed the bug that when near to a wall, he becomes immune to control while casting Power of Nature b -Ancestral Gift : Added effect – Becomes immune to control when near to a wall -Thousand Pound Slam:Cooldown reduced by 1s at all levels -Blender: Added effect – Basic attack marked target deals extra 5% of his max health physical damage -Wind Dance: Movement speed increased by 30 -Taichi: Absorb amount increased to 8% from 5% of max HP -Poker Trick: Basic damage increased to 150/170/180/200/210/230 from 140+skill level*10; MP scaling ratio adjusted to 0.2 from 0.25 -Magic Dart: Basic damage increased to 140+skill level40 from 140+skill level25; MP scaling ratios adjusted to 0.5 from 1 -Morph Spell:MP scaling ratios adjusted to 0.5 from 1.1 -Frost Shock: Basic damage increased to 240+skill level60 from 240+skill level40; MP scaling ratio adjusted to 1.3 from 1.5 -Bitter Frost: Basic damage increased to 350+skill level80 from 360+skill level60; MP scaling ratio adjusted to 1.8 from 2 -Coldness Destroy: Basic Damage increased by 100 at all levels; MP scaling ratio adjusted to 1.8 from 2 -Umbrella Open: Basic damage increased to 275+skill level55 from 300+level30 -Flowing Blodd: Basic damage increased to 290+level60 from 300+skill level30 -Stardust Shock: Basic damage increased to 185+skill level35 from 200+skill level20; MP scaling ratios adjusted to 0.6 from 0.7 -Planets Attack: Basic damage increased to 170+skill level40 from 175+skill level25; MP scaling ratios adjusted to 0.5 from 0.65 -Star Power Lockdown:Basic damage increased to 450+skill level150 from 400+skill level100; MP scaling ratios adjusted to 2.2 from 2.5 -Mystic Favor: Remade to – Every 4 hits on the same enemy deals extra 200+1.2*MP magical damage -Mystic Projectile: Stun hitbox increased by 15% -Mystic Injunction: Basic damage increased to 80+skill level20 from 65+skill level15; MP scaling ratios increased to 0.25 from 0.2 -Mystic Gush: Basic damage increased to 145+skill level45 from 100+skill level30; MP scaling ratios increased to 0.6 from 0.4 -The Code of Moon Elves: Charge rate increased by 25% -Phantomstep: Cooldown adjusted to 6.5/6/5.5/5/4.5/4s from 6/5.2/4.4/3.6/2.8/2s -Speedy Lightwheel : Attack speed reduced by 20% -Attack growth adjusted to 8.75 from 10.75 -Improved the effect of Clilnt’s skins: Sun 'n Sand and Guns and Roses -Quad Shadow: Slightly increased the cast point; Fixed the bug that the skill can be used while being controlled -Iron Sack: Basic attack range increased by 50% -Rapid Touchdown: Max basic magical damage increased to 750/1125/1500 from 600/900/1200; Max MP scaling ratio increased to 2.25 from 1.8; -Fixed the bug that stun duration is inconsistent with description; --- -Improved the driving control which make him an experienced driver now -Fury Shock: Basic damage increased to 320+skill level30 from 250+skill level25 -Wasteland Force: HP granted increased to 1% from 0.5% -Blast Iron Fist: Basic damage increased to 240+skill level60 from 250+skill level25; Cooldown adjusted to 8/7.6/7.2/6.8/6.4/6s from 8/7.4/6.8/6.2/5.6/5s -Unbreakable:Cooldown adjusted to 13/12.4/11.8/11.2/10.6/10s from 13/12.2/11.4/10.6/9.8/9s -Removed Clone level-up system. Summons Monkey now summons max level clones. Attributes owned from Sun increased to 35% from 30%. -Let’s Dance!: Ruby's basic attack has no lifesteal effect, however her skills own 125% physical lifesteal effect. After every skill casted, Ruby can jump to another place, increasing physical and magical defense for a short period of time (effects increases with level，up to 3 times). Ruby owns 5% physical lifesteal. -Let’s Dance!: Jumping back has the same distance while jumping forward increased slightly -Cyclone Sweep: Basic damage increased to 55+skill level25 from 50+skill level15 -Force Swing: Attack range of Beta increased by 15% and effect improved -Rotary Impact: Light wave effective radius increased to 0.7 from 0.6 -Spear Flip: Cooldown increased by 1s at all levels -Supreme Warrior: Movement speed bonus adjusted to 30%/35%/40% from 30%/40%/50% -Spear Strike: Skill range adjusted to 4.5 from 4.2-4.95(based on levels) -Blessing of Wilderness: Shield lasts until she leaves the bush -Combat Ritual: Slow duration increased to 3s from 2s •IV New Event & New Feature -Lucky Chest Now you can use 10 Diamonds to buy a Lucky Chest that contains permanent heroes, permanent skins, hero fragments, rare skin fragments, lucky tickets, magic dust etc. Don’t miss out! -Friend Presents: Now FB/VK friends can send Battle Points to each other! # 5 Battle Points are sent each time # You can claim Battle Points from up to 5 friends every day # You can send Battle Points to up to 6 friends every day # You will not lose Battle Points after sending to friends Surrender System: Surrender system added in Draft Pick # In some high ranked matches, performance in the early game somehow decides the battle result, but we found some players left the game as soon as the game started which makes the match 4v5 or worse. # To help solve the issue, when there is a player leaving the match for a long time in the beginning, you are now able to surrender at 3 minutes and rankings & win rates of both teams’ players will not be affected. However, the player who left the match will lose starts and punished. # To prevent from players using certain loopholes in the system, the team-up players will lose the same starts too. We will keep an eye on the system. •V Map & Gear & Battle Spell Change Map Change: # All Cannon attack and attack growth increased by 10% # Improved Jungle Monster Health Bar: Increased length and width of health bar to make losing HP more obvious. # Quick Chat “Ultimate is on cooldown” added Gear Change: 1.Defense - Hero’s Ring: +150 Max HP; +5% CD Reduction; Price: 450 # Defense - Ancient Ghostatue:+920 Max HP; +70 Regen; +5% CD Reduction; Unique“Runner”: Increased movement speed by 60 when leaving combat; How to craft: Hero’s Ring+Ares Belt+Healing Necklace; Price:1900 3.Attack - Lightning Truncheon: +90 Magic Power; +30 Mana Regen; Unique“Resonate”: Every 6s, the next damage has a resonance, dealing 150% magic power magical damage to up to 3 enemies; How to craft: Magic Wand+ Magic Necklace*2; Price: 2050 4.Movement - Wizard Boots:+300 Max HP; Unique Attribute: +40 Movement Speed; Unique“Plunder”: Assist grants 50 golds; How to craft: Boots+ Vitality Crystal. Price: 700 # Movement - Boots of Tranquility:+20HP Regen; +20 Mana Regen; Unique Attribute: +40 Movement speed; Unique“Bless”: Healing gained increased by 10%; How to craft: Boots+Magic Necklace+Healing Necklace; Price: 720 Battle Spell： # Aegis: Now the minion’s basic attack won’t be blocked and the shield won’t lose stacks because of it. •VI System Change # Live: 1) Improved how to watch live: Now you will enter friend’s room before watch live. 2) According to Facebook policies, Live on Facebook will no longer have default titles. Players need to enter the titles on their own # Improved Voice Chat: Reduced the loading time after tapping the voice chat button and microphone will be on at the same time. # Classic/Ranked Change: 1) Improved the rules for Draft Pick in Ranked 2) Players can see their current ranking info after minimizing in the Ranked room 3) Improved friend list display in the home screen by making ranking badges more obvious 4) Improved “Match Found” by changing to non-fullscreen # Improved Report Mail tips by adding time and other details # Adjusted Emblems, they can be seen in the bag now # Improved Hero List sorting system # Improved Chest Push Notification system # Improved loading font and loading bar # Changed 3 old avatars to make the avatar style consistent # Adapted 18:9 screen smartphones # Added Myanmarese in the game. Thanks for the supporting from MM players! # ML Glory Avatar Frame Upgraded! To thank the players who have been helping us (Moderators/translators/YouTubers/Contributors etc), we made the border fancier! •VII Fixed Bug # Fixed the bug that some effect can be seen through interfaces # Fixed the bug that after selecting Sort By Gold in Statistics, it’s not effective in the next match Mobile Legend Team" Category:Patch Notes